fashionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SGK
Hi SGK! I saw your request at http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Clothingandfashion and felt that instead of creating a new, overlapping wiki with a harder-to-remember url, I would grant you administrator rights on this long-dead Fashion wiki instead. As the original founder has not edited here in a long time, you can feel free to add, remove, or change the content of the existing in any way that you like. Importing pages from Wikipedia is a great idea, and easy too -- just use the Special:Export page at Wikipedia (listed at Special pages in the sidebar) to export a list or category of articles to an XML file on your computer, then use here to import the XML. (You'll need to upload images separately.) Note: The template text " " must be added to the end of each imported article to provide proper attribution. You can do this manually after import if you like, or if you're feeling ambitious, you can use the Find and Replace function in any text editor (Notepad, Word, etc.) to alter the XML document before importing it. I usually Find all instances of "" (the last tag in the article file) and Replace with " ", which places the required attribution template in each article. If there's anything else I can do to help, from providing advice to helping with a logo, please don't hesitate to ask! — Catherine (talk) 21:39, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Wiki help I saw your comment on Angela's talk page on central, and thought I'd offer to help you if you needed any help with getting temples to work here. I can also help you with page importing, if you'd like. I had to do both of these things over at Digimon Wiki, so I've gathered a little bit of experience doing it :) Regarding importing, I have some notes (that need to be cleaned up, and probably updated, but are will still give you the basic gist) on how to import the page history to the Fashion Wiki at wikipedia:User:Ned Scott/transwiki#Importing.2FExporting. With the page history you can attribute those who have contributed to the article, which satisfies the GFDL license (basically). You can do the same thing with the wikipedia template, which links to the Wikipedia history instead of making a copy on the local wiki. If you need any more help or have any other questions, feel free to ask me. -- Ned Scott 03:34, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :I got started with some templates. I've been meaing to make simplier versions of some of them, but right now it's mostly just a modified copy of what Wikipedia has, which often means there's more than one part for just one template. In other words, if something looks half working, it might be because I haven't yet imported all the files I need. I hope to one day just have an easy XML import file that will contain common templates like this for when people copy off of Wikipedia, so doing this kind of work helps me figure out a lot of that stuff. :I have to work early tomorrow, so I probably won't be able to do a lot tonight, but hopefully in the next few days the articles will be displaying properly. -- Ned Scott 06:11, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::I might have to access some of the CSS files for the wiki for some of the templates to display correctly and was wondering if you could grant me admin access in order to do so. Of course, I would limit my activities with admin access to only those technical files, pending your approval for anything else ;) -- Ned Scott 05:02, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Hi SGK. #You can import images from Wikipedia. You will need to save them to your computer and then re-upload them here using . Make sure you copy over the details about who uploaded the image and what license it is under. #It looks like Ned Scott has already offered to help you with templates. #10 steps to raise your wiki's Google ranking has some advice on this. One way to improve your google rank is to rename the main page by clicking the "move" tab on it and then editing MediaWiki:Mainpage to use the new name of the page. I've just changed it to Fashion Wiki, but you could also rename it to Clothing Wiki if that's what you think people are searching for. Make sure you check the are fixed if you move the page. can help you by showing what people searched for when Google led them to this wiki. I've made http://clothing.wikia.com a redirect here. #JSharp can help with the Wikipedia logo linking issue. Please ask him about changing the editors' pick section as well. Angela (talk) 09:19, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Updates I got Template:Infobox Company up, as well as MediaWiki:Common.css and MediaWiki:Common.js, which will add a lot of the style features (and some nice bug fixes) that Wikipedia has. I should be able to get the rest of the templates that you've requested in the next few days, as well as some other supporting templates that you'll likely need. -- Ned Scott 08:35, 17 April 2008 (UTC)